Nuestro Amor podrá superarlo todo?
by Amit Roca
Summary: Un amor entre dos personas que se aman desde que tienen uso de razón ; que pasara por una serie de situaciones para poder estar juntos ; un amor que superara cada mentira cada engaño con tal de estar juntos ... Juntos Siempre Mi Hime lo siento mal summary demo espero que les guste besos es un sasuhina delen una oportunidad xfaaaaa


naruto le pertenece al maestro kishimoto sempai demo la historia es mía

esta historia trata de lo fuerte que es el amor de dos personas que es capaz de super cualquier obstáculo con tal de estar juntos; soy nueva escribiendo historias sasuhinistas demo amo a esta pareja y espero que les guste la historia lo hice con amor y cariño para las fans de esta parejita tan bella

Dentro de una de las habitaciones de la mansión Uchiha, se encontraban dos morenos descansando después de una noche de placer y amor, ambos abrazados, él como siempre tan posesivo abrazándola por la cintura y ella tímida siempre acurrucada al gran torso masculino.

De a poco la luz del sol se comienza a filtrar por la habitación y el primero en despertarse es él un poco adormilado aun, logra ver entre sus brazos a aquella mujer, la mujer de su vida en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ya que el decidió que ella seria suya desde que la vio por primera vez en aquel Club donde toda la alta sociedad frecuenta para sus reuniones familiares la vio a ella tan tierna y delicada cerca del pequeño lago admirando la belleza del lugar lejos de todo el bullicio de las molestas persona y fue cuando la vio los violáceos ojos de ella que se dijo a si mismo que ella seria la futura señora Uchiha y madre de sus hijos.

-Hinata, amor ya es hora de levantarnos para tomar desayuno- dijo él mientras besaba la frente de la nombrada intentando despertarla –tengo que ir a la empresa y tú que harás hoy - decía mientras la nombrada comenzaba a removerse entre las sabanas y despacio abria sus perlados ojos.  
-Buenos días Sasuke-kun - decía ella en tono suave, mientras se inclinaba para rozar los labios de su amado- yo… etto tengo un evento con los de la comunidad ecológica, Ino me acompañara… el evento será hasta el medio día y luego almorzaremos en algún lugar para despues ir al hospital por Bruno. Después iremos al hogar de niños para su consulta semanal … y en la noche esta nuestro evento  
-¿Con Bruno? yo creí que Ino te acompañaría – gruño el moreno, ya que ese tipo no le caia ni tantito, dijo mientras se levantaba, llevándose a su novia con él

-Sasuke-kun- dijo ella, mientras acariciaba su rostro- Ino tiene que quedarse en el hospital y además tiene una cita con Shikamaru antes de venir a nuestra fiesta  
-Haremos lo siguiente – hablo el chico- esta será la primera y única vez que él te acompañe a un evento ¿sí?- dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y caminaban con pasos torpes a la ducha.

-Sasuke, no logro entender porque no te puedes llevar bien con Bruno-kun, el es una buena persona y….- fue silenciada por un beso apasionado de su novio

-¿Quieres saber porque no me agrada? ¿Eh?- decía mientras la jalaba hacia la bañera y comenzaba a despojarla de la sabana que la cubría-es porque yo vi en sus ojos, lo que muchos imbéciles quieren cuando te conocen o solo te miran, el te quiere para él y yo no voy a dejar que eso pase, ya que tu eres mía-decía mientras el comenzaba a descender desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello – ERES SOLO MIA HINATA HYUGA  
-Sabes a…a veces olvido lo posesivo que sueles ser- decía mientras comenzaba a jadear y a responder a las caricias de su amado-ah- Exclamo cuando él la acerco un poco mas y pudo sentir cerca de su vientre el miembro de él  
-No soy posesivo, yo solo cuido y protejo lo que es mío - mientras comenzaba a delinear las curvas de su Hime

…..

Luego de un despertar un poco agitado; se sonrrojo mientras recordaba los eventos de la mañana junto a su novio, sin percatarse que la rubia de su lada la observa fijamente

-Que estará pasando por tu mente hinata-chan….. ajajajja- se oyo de pronto en todo el auto la risa de su rubia amiga

-No es nada Ino-chan- dijo la ojiperla un poco sonrojada aun- demo llegaremos media hora tarde- dijo un poco desepcionadaya que siempre era puntual en todo

-Lo se demo yo te espere en mi departamento e incluso te llame y tu me dijiste que ya estabas en camino; demo no te preocupes ya llame a Azu-chan y me dice que todavía no están todos los invitados asi que no te preocupes que todo esta bajo control

-A veces creo que Azu-chan es una bendición tanto para la comunidad ecológica como para la ONG- menciono la peliazul muy alegre

- jejejej si es verdad la verdad es que Azucena-chan nos ayuda muchísimo – apoyo la pelirrubia

-Pues si ; amo cuando voy a la ONG y la observo a ella con los niños ayudándoles con sus tareas – sin darse cuenta ya estaban llegando al lugar del evento- Mira Ino-chan ya llegamos ahora estacionare el auto

-Verdad que si ? jejej nos distrajimos en el camino; mejor nos apresuramos

…..

….

En otro lugar al otro lado de la cuidad

-mmmm….. te amo tanto mi amor – decia una pelirosa exataciada en los besos que le daba su jefe

- yo tambien te amo mucho sakura; eres la mujer de mi vida- decía un peliplata con voz muy ronca; no sabia como pero cuando conoció a esa pelirosa se dijo a si mismo que tenia que llevarla a su cama; y cuando lo hizo se olvido de todo hasta de que era un hombre casado

- mi amor cuando nos vamos a ir a pasar un fin de semana lejos de todos eh?- pregunto la pelirosa alejándose un poco de su jefe

- ya lo tengo todo preparado, este fin de semana nos vamos al club Uchiha-Hyuga – ese lugar era un ensueño era magnifico para todo

-Esta bien entonces ay que adelantar todo el trabajo para que disfrutemos de nuestro fin de semana- dice muy sonriente la mujer mientras se separa para dirigirse hacia la salida de la oficina

…..

…

Mientras tanto dentro de las empresas Uchiha ; se encuentra un pelinegro muy feliz ya que muy pronto se casara con la mujer de su vIda con SU HIME aquella con con solo una sonrisa o una mirada logra hacer que todo en su vida se vea fácil

-Y esa cara de tarado?- pregunta un ojiazul aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajas

-hmp- vuelve su rostro serio- dobe ya llegaron los inversionistas de Suna? Porque de no ser asi ya veras- decía el pelinegro un poco irritado ya que no le gustaba que lo interrumpan cuando pensaba en su amada

-Mmmmm….. si ya están por llegar – decía u poco nervioso – la reccionista me aviso que ya están en camino a la sala de juntas

-Bueno entonces acabemos con esto rápido que tengo que ir a darle una sorpresa a Hinata- decía sasuke con una sonrisa marca uchiha; mientras salía con su amigo en dirección hacia donde llevarían a cabo la firma de un contrato millonario

…

Bueno este fic se lo dedico a 5 de mis grandes escritoras que son Dark Amy-Chan ; Kasai shinju y también a kierinahana; EyesGray-sama; hinatita4eva en mi humilde opinión grandes escritoras del sasuhina; las amo y espero que les guste la neta tratare de mejorar mucho para que sea de su agrado

Besos ;*

P.S: Gracias Kasai shinju por tus consejos y por ayudarme este también es tu fic


End file.
